fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Saki Hanajima
Saki Hanajima (花島 咲 Hanajima Saki) is one of recurring characters Fruits Basket series. He is one of the best friends of Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani. She is Megumi Hanajima's older sister; whom also has special abilities. Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma consider her to be creepy and spooky, and she gives off the image of a gothic girl, for she wears only black and says things of the dark nature. She says her black clothing and black nails are proof to herself that she is a sinner. Also her manga symbol is a flower with a mouth in the center. Appearance Saki wears black all the time. She has long, wavy black hair, with a fringe at the front, that is in a single thick braid at school. At the start of her new school, (the one where she meets Tohru and Arisa) she has black fingernails, greatly disapproved by her teacher. At the school play, she even requests her Cinderella dress to be pure black, which caused much confusion among her classmates. She has dark purple eyes and almost always talks about 'electric waves and vibes'. Personality Food is on her mind most of the time, as well as Tohru. Her greatest weakness, according to her, will always be Tohru. Saki also has a crush on Kazuma Sohma, which Kyo despises the thought of her and his Shishou, whom he sees as a father. Saki also seems to be unusually friendly with the other Sohmas, and called Akito Sohma "Aa-chan" upon learning that she's a female and not a male. Despite her rather reserved nature, Saki proves to be quite popular with the boys in her class. Story Overview History When Saki was a child, she was being bullied for having her "power" and was constantly teased as being a 'witch'. For instance, a boy forced her to eat a newt, thus making her very angry and causing her to wish that the boy would die. The boy collapsed on the ground moments later. He was admitted to the hospital, knowing nothing about his sickness. Her parents wondered about the incident as well, but Saki claims it's because she thought for the boy to die many times. Saki was very ashamed of herself, knowing she almost killed a person, and promised that she would never do it again. However, it was still the same when she was in higher grade levels. Everyone had spread the rumor of her almost killing the boy. Whenever she was near at a bruised or injured person, she was always the one whom they assumed had done it. However, when Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani accepted her, she finally accepted herself. Pre-Story Events When Saki first met Tohru, she didn't quite like her. In the anime, Saki claims that the reason she changed schools was because she caused a "disturbance." She started wearing black as a child, finding it more calming, much like her younger brother, Megumi. "Did you hear? Saki Hanajima tried to kill a little boy!" "No!?" "Yes, it's true. That's what they're saying, at least." After the accident, her parents heard the rumors, and decided that they didn't want Saki in that school anymore. They moved, and Saki started a new school, the one where she met Tohru and Arisa. Tohru gave Saki extra food at lunch, and was always smiling and friendly. Saki thought Tohru was a little too ''optimistic and joyful. As she made her way to a table in the corner, Arisa had called out: "Hey, new kid, you`re probably going to sit alone. I hate that, so sit down here". Tohru came over a few minutes later, and was overjoyed that Saki was sitting with them. When Saki told them they were a little odd, they shrugged it off and said: "Thanks! We get that a lot!" After their friendship begins to grow, a girl who passes Saki in the hall asks: "Saki, is it true? Did you really almost kill someone?" Tohru and Arisa soon find out about the tragedy, but refuse to let that get in the way of being friends. ''Sorta Cinderella Arc Saki was cast as Cinderella in the class's cultural festival play. However, her character was completely different from Cinderella's, (as was Tohru's and Kyo's in their roles), causing the script writer to state if the problem was the miscasting, that they should just change the script to agree with their personalities, therefore giving the play the name "Sorta Cinderella". When the fairy godmother (Yuki Sohma) asked for her wish (which was to burn down the ballroom) the fairy told her to wish for something innocent. Therefore, she wished for yakiniku (meat). Fruits Basket Another Relationships :Main article: Saki Hanajima/Relationships Powers Saki can detect the "Electric Pulse" or "Waves" of people. She explains to Kyo in chapter 24 that the "waves" are people's thoughts. She can also emit "Poison Waves". It is different than psychic powers. When she was still in elementary school, everyone called her a witch because she didn't talk. She heard voices incredibly loud in her head of the other kids, which was part of her power. Her parents and grandmother tried to make it better for her, but it didn't work. Then one day, a bunch of kids made her eat a live newt, because some boy's sister said witches eat newts, and they considered her to be a witch. But then Saki accidentally used her power and cursed him, for she willed him to die. Then from that day on, she wore nothing but black and she made new friends. Megumi Hanajima wished for someone to love Saki. After the Hanajimas moved Saki met Tohru, and became best friends. At first they only played volleyball and ate lunch together, Saki grown to like them. Quotes "A cat and mouse... that's what they're like." ''Saki when she first meets Kyo and Yuki. "''I suggest that you don't say your real names in this house..." Trivia Gallery :Main article: Saki Hanajima/Gallery References Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Hanajima Family Category:Students Category:Mothers Category:Characters